Samhain III: November-Coming-Fire
Samhain III: November-Coming-Fire (Or to some fans, simply November-Coming-Fire) is the second studio album and third overall release by gothic rock/deathrock band Samhain. Released in 1986 via Glenn Danzig's personal label Plan 9, November-Coming-Fire fully depicts a shift into deathrock and gothic rock with hints of doom rock and doom metal, a departure from Danzig's horror punk roots and a precursor to the gothic doom and hard rock of his eponymous band. Ultimately proving to be the band's final release during their active tenure, November-Coming-Fire is considered to be a highly influential release among punk and metal circles. Songs from this album have been covered by the likes of Metallica, Hellmouth and The Gates of Slumber. Background In the summer of 1985 after a touring cycle throughout April and May, original drummer Steve Zing would leave the band. In June 1985 Danzig purchased a Yamaha DX-7 synthesizer. In addition to the keyboards, he used it to generate the chimes, gongs, and other unusual instruments heard on November-Coming-Fire (and later on the first Danzig album). That same month, London May traveled to New Jersey to audition for Samhain. After being accepted into the band as the new drummer, he returned home to Baltimore to join his previous band Reptile House for a five week tour. He moved to Lodi the following month and was nicknamed "Lunch Monkey" by the other members of Samhain.Misfits Central Recording sessions began throughout two months. However London May did not have enough time to learn all the songs before recording began, so Danzig played drums on several songs. Even Eerie played drums on several songs during rehearsals for the album. For the chimes (songs 4 and 6) and gong (songs 6 and 9), Danzig used his Yamaha DX-7 synthesizer. According to Damien, most of a song called "Windigo" was recorded but never completed. It was later changed to "Diabolos '88." The guitar riff in the bridge to "Unbridled" was taken directly from the cartoon theme song for "Courageous Cat And Minute Mouse.".Misfits Central In similar fashion to the previous Samhain releases this album features a re-working of the Misfits song "Halloween II", done in a more metallic style. The recording sessions for the album was finished by August 1985. May's live debut with the band was at City Gardens in Trenton, NJ on 27 October 1985.Setlist.fm November-Coming-Fire was released February 1986 with a tour spanning through March and April in support of the record. It would lead up to the band's final show on 18 July 1986. Tracklist All songs written by Glenn Danzig. *1. "Diabolos '88" (1:24) *2. "In My Grip" (2:44) *3. "Mother of Mercy" (3:09) *4. "Birthright" (2:10) *5. "To Walk the Night" (2:11) *6. "Let the Day Begin" (2:36) *7. "Halloween II" (3:15) *8. "November's Fire" (2:47) *9. "Kiss of Steel" (1:29) *10. "Unbridled" (1:48) *11. "Human Pony Girl" (4:57) Personnel *'Glenn Danzig' - Vocals, Keyboards, Drums (1,4,6,8,11), Producer, Photography *'Eerie Von' - Bass, Backing Vocals, Photography *'Damien' - Guitar, Backing Vocals *'London May' - Drums (2,3,5,7,9), Backing Vocals *'Mike Vayanas' - Photography *'Bob Allecca' - Engineering *'Pa' - Cutting External Links *November-Coming-Fire on Discogs References Category:Release Category:Studio Album Category:Gothic Rock Category:Deathrock Category:Doom rock Category:Lodi Category:New Jersey Category:Samhain Category:Glenn Danzig Category:Damien Category:Eerie Von Category:London May